Edge's Mewtwo
Category: } |prevonum = 150 |noevo = incap |gender = Genderless |ability = |current = Unknown }} Edge's Mewtwo (Japanese: えっじミュウツー Etsuji's Mewtwo) is the seventh Pokémon that Edge captured after embarking on his journey, and his eighth overall. 'History' 'Kanto' Mewtwo made its first appearance when Edge spots its still-unfinished body floating inside a tank while he was infiltrated at the in . Edge overhears scientist talking about how there was not enough genetic material in 's cell to complete the body. Later, Mewtwo is eventually finished, but it turns on its creators and escapes. Mewtwo then proceeded to go on a rampage in , where it would be nicknamed the "Monster of Cerulean City." Edge decided to pursue Mewtwo after learning of its powers and found it inside the . Upon entering, Mewtwo attacks Edge with a tornado made of psychic energy. Edge is saved by Blaine, who reveals that he was a member of Team Rocket and created Mewtwo. Blaine reveals that because he did not have enough of Mew's cells, he was forced to use his own cells to finish Mewtwo's body. However, a few of Mewtwo's cells found their way into his own arm, which gave the two the ability to sense one another. Despite this ability, Blaine stated that he would eventually die from Mewtwo's cells taking over his body. Blaine attempts to sacrifice himself by charging straight at Mewtwo in an attempt to kill it, but they both survive the attack. Angered from the attack, Mewtwo begins going on the offensive, forcing Edge to try and defend himself. The battle ends when Edge sends Pikachu hurtling down Mewtwo's twister with a inside his mouth. With Mewtwo captured, Blaine notices that the pain in his arm subsided, which meant that Mewtwo was willing to start over with its creator. Edge then decides to give Mewtwo to Blaine, since Mewtwo desired to remain with its creator, and Blaine was the rightful owner of the Master Ball. Blaine thanks Edge and promises to keep Mewtwo safe and tells him that he would teach it that humans and Pokémon had more in common than it thought. 'Two Years Later' Mewtwo makes its first appearance, floating inside a tank, asleep. When Bayley visits , she encounters Blaine and Mewtwo training together for their upcoming battle against the villainous . At , Mewtwo teamed up with Blaine and Bayley to battle the leader of the Elite Four, . Despite Mewtwo's power, Lance's Pokémon proved to be equally as powerful as it. During the battle, Blaine reveals that Mewtwo is unable to fight very far from Blaine or else it will put a lot of strain on their bodies. In addition to this, Mewtwo can only remain outside of its for three minutes before it has to return. Having no choice, Blaine has Mewtwo target Lance's so that he cannot release the rest of his Pokémon. Mewtwo manages to destroy the Ultra Balls's releasing mechanism, but Lance reveals that his other Pokémon were outside the entire time, making the attack useless. The attack proves to be too much for Blaine and he collapses. Despite this, Mewtwo continues to attack Lance with the intention of putting its life on the line. Lance manages to stop Mewtwo when he points out that by continuing to battle, Blaine will eventually die from the strain as well. Not willing to kill its Trainer, Mewtwo forcefully sends itself back into its Master Ball. 'Johto' Mewtwo is left in Blaine's laboratory while Blaine participates in the 's opening ceremony with the other of and . When Blaine meets up with the and becomes its partner, Blaine asks it to use its healing flames to heal his arm and sever the link he has with Mewtwo. Once Entei does so, Mewtwo immediately leaves Cinnabar Island, now a free Pokémon. 'Crisis of Deoxys' Mewtwo makes a reappearance as an ally, and is shown to be capable of communicating through telepathy. It first reappears where it reveals that it had rescued the injured after her defeat at the hands of . Although Edge is initially confused as to why Mewtwo had shown up, Mewtwo reveals that it wishes to fight with Edge against . Mewtwo reveals that after leaving its master, Blaine, it gained the ability to speak through telepathy, but only to those it trusts, such as Bayley, Edge, and Blaine. Edge accepts Mewtwo as his ally, much to the shock of Robyn Oak and Roberta. They travel to the , where Team Rocket's base of operations is located. Although a group of under Sird's control attempt to attack and stop the group, Mewtwo easily swats them away with its powerful technique. Upon landing on the Trainer Tower's roof, Robyn and Roberta are fooled by holograms of their kidnapped loved ones and are grabbed by mechanical arms when they attempt to save them. Mewtwo manages to save the two with its spoon and takes the three down to another level of the building. Upon arriving, Mewtwo uses its abilities to help locate and Roberta's parents. The group is soon attacked by , who has an army of clones—called the Deoxys Duplicates—under his command. While the others face the clones, Mewtwo goes to directly attack Giovanni. Mewtwo uses telepathy to communicate with Giovanni, but only because it wants Giovanni to feel its wrath. Mewtwo attempts to attack, but the Deoxys Duplicates step in to defend Giovanni. Mewtwo tells Giovanni that it refuses to let Team Rocket use Deoxys for their evil plans like they almost did with itself. When Giovanni explains Deoxys's origins and how it's under his complete control, Mewtwo becomes enraged. Noting how powerful Mewtwo can be, Giovanni has the Trainer Tower's computer, "R'", cover Mewtwo in a specialized armor. Called the "'M2 Bind", the armor is designed to restrict its powers. With the M2 Bind surrounding its body, Mewtwo is unable to move while Giovanni makes his escape. Eventually, Mewtwo comes up with a plan and tells Edge, Robyn and Roberta have their Pokémon fire off , and , at the exact same time from different directions. The moves's types cancel each other out before hitting Mewtwo, thus eliminating any pain Mewtwo would feel. Now free, Mewtwo takes the chance to destroy "R'" by cleaving the Trainer Tower in two with its spoon. With Robyn and Roberta too tired to continue, Mewtwo leaves with Edge to chase after Giovanni. They arrive at the Team Rocket airship, which has turned into a stadium. Edge proposes a challenge with him and Mewtwo against Giovanni and Deoxys. After agreeing, the two Pokémon begin a fierce battle. Although seemingly evenly matched, Deoxys's ability to change its Formes gives it a major advantage over Mewtwo. Eventually, the battle is decided when Mewtwo fires an attack directly at Deoxys's core, severely injuring it and rendering it unable to battle. Despite this victory, the airship ages out of control when goes crazy and announces his plan to crash it into and blow it up with his ten . To protect his friends, Edge tells the newly-befriended Deoxys to send Mewtwo and everyone else on board the airship to safety via a black hole. Eventually, Mewtwo, with an unconscious Bayley in its arms, lands near Vermilion City. After the airship lands safely, Mewtwo is the only one to notice that it was actually who stopped it from crashing. Realizing that since it was cloned from Mew's eyelash, it now has a something to chase its roots back to and thanks Deoxys for the sharing the same sentiments, as well as the battle they had. After Deoxys leaves, a severely-injured returns with the intent of recapturing Deoxys. She grabs a and shoots a beam at Deoxys, but Mewtwo, Edge, with Bayley in his arms, Robyn, Roberta and Martinez jump in the way of it. Although the six holders were turned to stone, Mewtwo was not. 'Personality and Characteristics When it first appeared, Mewtwo was very violent and dangerous to approach, often going on rampages, earning it the nickname the "Monster of Cerulean City". After being captured by , Mewtwo calmed down, willing to start over with its Trainer. The Genetic Pokémon also questions its existence in the world and was grateful to discover that it was made from 's eyelash, having something to chase its roots back to. Mewtwo is a powerful battler, being able make Edge's entire Pokémon team to remain at unease just by its presence. Mewtwo was also capable of completely overwhelming Edge's Aerodactyl and 's effortlessly, and it was only captured after its twister strategy backfired against it. Mewtwo's power also easily allowed it making its way through a group of and was able to battle against 's Pokémon even while hindered by its connection to Blaine. Mewtwo is also able to hold its own against other , winning its fight against Organism No. 2. Mewtwo is a caring Pokémon, standing up for those who need help. Mewtwo was willing to risk massive damage to help the holders fight and Deoxys. It also has a strong bond with Blaine, willing to sacrifice its life to help Blaine while also backing down from fights if it puts Blaine's life in danger. Mewtwo's bond also extends towards Edge, whom Mewtwo considers one of the few Trainers it can trust its life with, shown as when Mewtwo desperately tried to fight out of Deoxys's black hole (which Edge had commanded it to create to send it to safety) as it wanted to fight alongside Edge to the very end. Mewtwo also fully trusts Bayley, as she cared for it while Mewtwo was separated from Blaine. 'Moves used' Category:Genderless Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Psychic-type Pokémon Category:Team Rocket Experiments Category:Pokémon that are not part of an evolutionary line Category:Pokémon that are part of a legendary duo Category:Pokémon with Mega Evolutions